project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Munchlax Line/SM
Munchlax can be found on Route 1, west of where the breakable rocks are near Kukui's Lab. Snorlax can be found in the same location as an SOS summon. Both have a 5% appearance rate and will be level 10-13. '' ''Munchlax was also available as a Mystery Gift Pokemon from release date to January 11th, 2017, holding the event-only Snorlium Z. Munchlax/Snorlax are, in my opinion, an underrated line. They do two things: Physical attacks, and bulk with good-to-great defenses (good against physical, great against special.) You will want to keep them away from Fighting-type moves, which are super-effective, but they can tank almost everything else, rendering their low speed a relative non-issue. Snorlax's special Z-move with Snorlium Z, Pulverizing Pancake, is stronger than self-destruct (though not quite Explosion) and doesn't have the drawback of killing him. However trainers starting now will not have the luxury of that option anymore. Important Matchups * Ilima (Hau'oli City, Normal-type): Unavailable except for Event Munchlax who could easily take care of Smeargle for you. * Totem Gumshoos/Raticate (Verdant Cavern): Unavailable except for Event Munchlax, who will wipe this area out, especially once you grab the TM Brick Break available in Verdant Cavern. Both Gumshoos and Raticate (and their pre-evolved forms) are weak to fighting. * Hau (Route 3): * Hala (Iki Town, Fighting-type): Unavailable except for Event Munchlax, and that's a good thing. You might be able to OHKO the first two mons, but that's better done with a Pikipek or the like, and Crabrawler will almost certainly score an OHKO on Munchlax (or even Snorlax) with its Fightnium-Z. * Ilima (Hau'oli City, Normal-type, optional): I have no data about this fight, but this is the first one for which you can have a wild-caught munchlax with clever enough rules for your locke. * Hau (Paniola Town): He's still a wimp. * Gladion (Route 5): Zubat is awful as always and Type: Null is vulnerable to Brick Break (an excellent choice in normal-vs-normal matchups). * Totem Wishiwashi (Brooklet Hill): Probably very useful, but I didn't think to use it and that nearly cost me my gastly (1 HP!) * Battle Royal (Royal Park): It'll survive, which is the important thing here. If you want to win, teach it brick break, use Fightnium Z, and aim at Type: Null on turn 1. I personally used an Azumarill with Aqua Jet to take out the luchador's Rockruff, though. * Totem Salazzle (Wela Volcano Park): * Totem Lurantis (Lush Jungle): * Plumeria (Akala Outskirts): * Olivia (Ruins of Life, Rock-type): * Lana (Konikoni City, Water-type, optional): * Kiawe (Royal Avenue, Fire-type, optional, Sun only): * Mallow (Lush Jungle, Grass-type, optional, Moon only): * Nihilego (Aether Paradise): * Hau (Malie City): * Totem Vikavolt (Hokulani Observatory): * Guzma (Malie Garden): * Totem Mimikyu (Thrifty Megamart): * Plumeria (Route 15): * Guzma (Shady House): * Gladion (Aether House): * Nanu (Malie City, Dark-type): * Faba (Aether Paradise): * Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Hau): * Guzma (Aether Paradise): * Lusamine (Aether Paradise): * Hapu (Vast Poni Canyon, Ground-type): * Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon): * Lusamine (Ultra Space): * Solgaleo (Altar of the Sunne, Sun only): * Lunala (Altar of the Moone, Moon only): * Gladion (Mount Lanakila): * Hau (Mount Lanakila): * Elite Four Hala (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): * Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): * Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): * Professor Kukui (Pokémon League): * Tapu Koko (Ruins of Conflict): * Post-Game: Moves These two Pokémon get very different movesets and will start with different moves, especially if you're using the event Munchlax. All start with Tackle, but the Event Munchlax comes with Hold Back (an excellent pokemon-catching move, guaranteed to leave at least 1 HP), Happy Hour (doubles money in trainer battles, but if used with Normalium-Z, raises ALL STATS by one level!) and Metronome which should only be used with Normalium-Z, as otherwise Selfdestruct or Explosion will kill you; the Normalium-Z changes Metronome to whatever Z-move results from the Metronomed move, which is just a 200-power Breakneck Blitz for these moves. A regularly-caught Munchlax will have Tackle, Odor Sleuth, Defense Curl, and Amnesia (which Event Munchlax learns at level 9). Snorlax will know only Tackle, Defense Curl, and Amnesia. Both Munchlax and Snorlax will know Lick at Level 12, replacing Odor Sleuth if a wild Munchlax is caught above this level. At Level 17 comes Chip Away, which ignores defending Pokémon defense boosts -- but also defense decreases, which Munchlax can inflict with Screech at Level 20 (Snorlax gets Yawn at this level.) I am not certain whether it also ignores Double Team; if so, it is more valuable than if not. Body Slam follows at Level 25 and 85 damage, 100% accuracy, with 30% chance of paralysis is nothing to sneeze at, especially on a 'mon with such high Attack. Both get Rollout at level 36, and Belly Drum at level 44, which works VERY nicely with Snorlax's Rest learned at level 28 and a Chesto Berry or Sleep Talk which Snorlax learns at Level 33. I advise against Snore, learned by Snorlax at Level 28, unless you are low on chesto berries or just want a placeholder until you get Sleep Talk, as Snore uses special attack, not physical attack, and that negates the point of Belly Drum or of using Snorlax in the first place. Meanwhile, Munchlax learns Stockpile and Swallow at levels 28 and 33; the slowness of this combination, and the fact it does NOT learn Spit Up, makes this rather poor. Munchlax proceeds to learn Fling, Natural Gift, Snatch, and Last Resort, at levels 41, 49, 50, and 57, all of which have major drawbacks in a Nuzlocke, although they may have some use for competitive battling. Snorlax meanwhile learns Giga Impact at level 35 (basically a physical hyper beam, great if your opponent is on their last Pokémon but otherwise less so; however, I think this is required to use Snorlium Z and Pulverizing Pancake.), and Block at level 41 (maybe good with a Toxic staller, otherwise not helpful as Munchlax/Snorlax will always move after Abra's teleport or similar.), Snorlax gets the wonderful Dark-type Crunch at 49, Heavy Slam, a steel-type move, at 50 (its power depends on your weight vs. your opponent's, and Snorlax will outweigh most pokemon by quite a bit!), and High Horsepower, a ground-type move, at level 57. Be warned that High Horsepower has only 95 accuracy, while these other moves have 100. Through the Move Relearner, Munchlax (but not Snorlax) can get Last Resort, Recycle, the mostly-awful Metronome, and (in case it didn't start with it) Odor Sleuth. The best TM attacks to teach these Pokémon are probably Brick Break (takes out almost any normal-or-dark-type with ease), Earthquake (use that big Attack stat), Return (remember STAB), and also the unholy trinity of Toxic, Double Team, and Protect which, combined with the aforementioned Block learned at level 41 by Snorlax is arguably a recipe for making everyone hate you for using a cheap move like Double Team -- but if you don't want to be known as a Double Team user, Defense Curl is still an option. The TM move Substitute can also be powerful in some cheap movesets and might even be better than doubleteam for the toxistaller. For the sake of completion, I should mention that Munchlax can get Zen Headbutt as an egg move, probably of interest to competitive battlers who might want a fighting-type counter (though of course not all fighting-type moves come from fighting-types!) Recommended movesets: ''Early-Game Event Munchlax: Brick Break (available in verdant cavern), Chip Away (level 17), and the starting Hold Back and Happy Hour (for Z-Happy Hour only as otherwise the move is not useful in this game.)'' ''Toxic destroyer: Block, Toxic, Protect, Substitute / Rest (with chesto berry).'' ''Rollout menace: Toxic / Screech (force a switch), Defense Curl, Rollout, Substitute'' ''All-out attacker: Return / Giga Impact, Crunch, Heavy Slam, Earthquake (optionally, Z-Happy Hour can replace one of these moves to make it a more durable tank and stronger attacker)'' Recommended Teammates A Pokémon with Reflect will help Snorlax quite a bit. Protect, Levitate, or being a flying-type is useful if you have a Snorlax with Earthquake. For the Toxi-staller, you basically just need something that can heal Snorlax, distract the opponent, and generally not die. Anything with good Sp.Atk helps beat the mons with good Defenses that can actually stand up to Snorlax. Ghost-types are, of course, an option for dealing with fighting-type moves aimed for Snorlax, as you can switch in for "free". Good early options include the Pikipek line and the Gastly line. (I'm not past early-game yet...) You might not want a Snorlax if going the Litten route, because of Incineroar's Dark typing. Other Munchlax's stats Snorlax's stats The differences here are mainly availability, and Hold Back on the event Munchlax. If your thumbs are clumsy, ding it a mythical 1/10th of a star on survivability for knowing Metronome. If you really want Munchlax/Snorlax in a run aside from the event munchlax, you'll have to use some variants of Pidgey Clause and/or Pinwheel Forest clause, as it is only available after beating Kahuna Hala and only on Route 1. One rule you might consider is not counting as encounters pokémon in grass patches you are forced to traverse before you get to Hau'oli City's pokémon center and Repels. Keep in mind that even if you can make a legal catch in this area, Munchlax shows up at a 5% rate, hence the half-star availability. * What Nature do I want? You want a nature that diminishes Speed or Special Attack (speed is OK to not have as you won't beat out anything but another Snorlax!) and that boosts Attack or perhaps Defense. Special Defense is OK as is, but the regular Defense stat you may find lacking. * Which Ability do I want? Both abilities on Snorlax are pretty good -- either immunity to poison or half damage from fire and ice attacks. I'd take the former, Immunity, which is Pickup on Munchlax, simply because poison is a big threat to a big-HP tank like Snorlax while fire and ice don't do much to him anyway. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Before Level 28 when Snorlax learns rest, although you may wish to evolve it before or after level 20 when Munchlax learns Screech while Snorlax gets Yawn. * How good is the Munchlax line in a Nuzlocke? Pretty good. Can deal some solid damage, and VERY survivable. Just look out for sucker-punch fighting moves. And don't forget the option (on Event Munchlax) of Z-Happy Hour to raise all stats by 50%, with Normalium-Z being the first Z-Power you can get besides Snorlium-Z. The biggest issue with the line, by far, is that aside from the event Munchlax you're going to have to do some rules-tinkering for a 5% chance at it. * Weaknesses: Fighting * Resistances: Fire (Thick Fat), Ice (Thick Fat) * Immunities: Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Water, Electric, Grass, Poison, Ground, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Dragon, Steel, Dark, Fairy, Fire (Immunity), Ice (Immunity) Category:Sun/Moon Category:To be reviewed